Final Fantasy X:The Story Version
by BlackMajesticNight
Summary: Hello all! So this is my very first fanfic ever! (So don't be mean plz) Sooo this is pretty much the book version of FFX! I am still in the process of writing so..I am almost done with Chap.2, which is Besaid and Chp.3 will be Kilika (and/or Kilika and Luca together) Plz fave, subscribe, or whatever you do on this thingymajiger. :) I love u all! Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1-Zanarkand

Listen to my story...this may be our only chance...

Chapter I

We had just docked at the port in Zanarkand, my hometown..I could see all of the people waiting..When they saw me come off the ship, they started to cheer and wave. I raised my hand in greeting to them, and then I ran all the way to the dock. Imeaditley I was surronded by screaming fan girls. One of them held out a blitzball, and said, "Can I have your autograph?". I smiled."Of course!". Her friend also held out her blitzball."Good luck tonight!" "Nothing to worry about!" I said, as I spun her blitzball on my finger. "Oh, if I score a goal, I'll do this!" I mimic a thumbs up. "That will be meant for you, ok?" The two girls giggled."What seat?" "East block, in the first row!" "Fifth from the right!" "Got it!" After they went away giggling, I saw a little kid, with a purple hood approach me. "The game tonight, it's very important!" he said. I nodded as three little boys came running up to me with blitzballs and huge grins on their faces."Can you sign this?", one asked. "No prob!" I replied, signing the blitzball."Please?", said another."Al righty!" "Me too!" "Heh take it easy!" I said as I signed yet another blitzball. As one of the boys balanced his blitzball on his head, I said to all the people around me,"Well, gotta go, cheer for me!" "Two, three", the little boy with the blitzball said, catching the blitzball as it fell off."Teach us how to blitz!", all three kids said in unison.I turned to them."Hey! I've got a game to play!" "Then teach us after!", one boy said. "Umm maybe tonight umm well.."I stammered as I rubbed the back of my neck."You can't tonight.", the little boy in the purple hood intervened, who nobody else seemed to have seen."Then how about tomorrow?" I asked the kids."Promise?", one asked. "Promise!", I replied. Then all of the three kids put their blitzballs down, and then made a triangle with thier hands, raised their hands up to the sky, bent one arm, and then brought them back down to form a circle with their hands, which then they bowed over.  
Then I waved and ran off to the blitzball game...

Soon, I was on the road to the stadium, and and I looked to meet my father's face on a billboard on a building. I breathe in and out, and then I scoff at his picture and kept on running. I could hear the blitzball announcer announcing the game.."I was in a coffeeshop, running away from home when I heard the hero, Jecht, gone, vanished into thin air! My dad must've been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he would be.  
Zanar I say to myself what are you thinking? I ran straight back home, and we sat up talking about Jecht all night..My dad and I never talked so much..Whoa, didn't mean to remince there folks! Ahem, anyway ten years later the Jecht Memorial Cup is today! The teams in the finals are of course the Abes from A- East and the Duggles from C-South! And who can't wait to see the star of the Abes? He's Jecht's blood, and a new hope for blitzball! Will he show us his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here folks!" Zanar said. I just kept running, ignoring the announcement and my father's picture until I finally got to the stadium. But then I was blocked by thousands of fans! "Make way make way!", I said. "Coming through sorry!" "Hey! Let go of me!" "I'm gonna be late!", and then I finally got into the stadium, and then turned to wave at the crowd, and then I made my way in. Five minutes later, I was leaning back against a metal wide railing, with half of my body in water, and with my eyes , I opened my eyes, and the blitzball game started! I watched as the big blue electric like ball in front of me started to expand, and then finally in a bright flash of light and wind, the sphere pool was ready! I stood up, holding my blitzball, listening to the crowds cheer. And then my teamates and I dove into the water. We started out a little slow, but after a little while we managed to get in a goal. One person from the other team tried to tackle one of my teamates, so I threw him out of the sphere pool. I smirked as he landed in the stands, and then I swam upward. One of my teamates signaled to my other teamate to throw the ball out of the sphere pool, and so he did. I was going up, flipping around, about to do my new Sphere Shot, but then I saw a big huge mass of water shoot 4 fireballs out of itself! I gasped, and then it hit the stadium. The buildings around us started to crack and stadium was over come by the mass of water. I quickly grabbed hold of a slippery ledge, and tried to hold on, as the stadium below collapsed. My hand slipped, and then I was falling, falling, and I blacked out.

I woke up near the entrance to the stadium, I was flat on my stomach, and I couldn't see anything, but I could hear people screaming and running.I stood up, rubbing my head, and took stock of my was rubble around me, and people were running out of the stadium screaming. I started to run away from the stadium when I saw someone familar who stopped me short."Auron!", I exclaimed, running over to him. 'What are you doing here?" " I was waiting for you.", he replied, as stoic as ever."What I are you talking about?", I exclaimed in frustration. Then he walked away, and I started to follow him. Soon I got lost in the throb of people, and I lost track of Auron. I looked around, but then a bright flash made me stop short and turn around. There was the kid with the purple hood again. I sighed and started to walk over to him but stopped when I noticed that everything was frozen."It begins." I swiveled my head toward him as he spoke."Don't cry.". Then another blinding flash occured, and then everything was moving again."What the?", I exclaimed as I looked around. "Hey! Wait!", I yelled as I spotted Auron standing alone in the middle of the street. I caught up to him and bent over, reclaiming my breath as I exclaimed, "Hey! Not this way!" "Look.", I heard Auron reply. I look at him in a confused way and then I look up.I gasped as I stood straight , in the sky, was a sphere of water, as big as one of the buildings exploding around us. Inside it, I could see a faint gray blob moving around inside."We called it Sin.", Auron remarked."Sin?", I asked. He narrowed his eyes, and then we saw a huge tentacle like thing burst out of one of the buildings around us.I swiveled my head toward Auron, who nodded at me, and then I turned just in time to see strange oval things burst off of the tentacle, and land right in front of unfolded into giant bugs, which proceded to attack me.I swung at them with my hands, barely fending them off, when one them snapped its wings in front of my face, startling me so much I fell backward on my bum."Take it.", Auron said as he swung a red sword with a curve at its tip in front of me.I grab the hilt with one hand and stand up, only to almost topple over at the weight of it."A gift from Jecht.", Auron says."My old man?" I ask.I swing the sword in front of me, tring to hit the bugs, who back away the minute the sword gets near them. I almost fall back again from the weight of the sword, and as I position myself up, Auron produces a huge blade, which I remember is called a Katana."I hope you know how to use it.", he says.I nod, and then postion the sword in my right hand, in a comfortable postion. Then we start to battle the bugs. "These ones don't matter, we cut through!", says Auron. I swing my sowrd at one, catching it straight on its back. It wails and strange rainbow ripple like lights float out of its body as it cut down the next bug, and then we ran ahead, to be confronted with even more bugs."Don't bother going after all of the ones that matter and run!", Auron swings hs sword at one, and I swing my sword at the other, and then he runs ahead.I follow him, as more oval bugs rain down from the sky and fall right where we just were. I hear a boom which stops me and Auron short,making us both look up. In front of us is another part of the road, and Auron runs up it while I follow to be confronted by one of the huge tentacle like things, surronded by more jumps up into the air, with his sword in hand, and then plunges it into the ground, setting off a series of explosions on the bugs and bugs were destroyed, and the tentacle looked kind of weakened, but not much. I swing my sword at it, causing strange orbs attatched to its head to blink out. Then I did one of my battle moves, one nobody had ever seen before. I ran forward, did a series of flips in the air, and then hit the tentacle. A couple more orbs blinked out, and now it had only about 2 or 3 left. Auron and I attacked it a couple of more times, and then, I watched Auron as he turned red in color and hit the tentacle with his sword, making a red ring around it and killing it. It turned to liquid for a second, and then it exploded into the strange rainbow ripples...

After we defeated it, Auron just kept on running, ignoring the oval bugs that rained down. I saw a blue sphere with a bronze ring around it, and I decided to investigate. I touched it, and then I felt instantly healed. I started to run after Auron, and then we passed the building with my father's face on it, it's lights blinking on and off."What are you laughing at old man?", I say as I look up at him."Auron! Lets get out of here!", I say. "We're expected.", he replys. "Huh?", I reply, confused. Then he runs off."Give me a break man!", I groan as I run after him. Then, we are confronted by thousands of the bugs. There seems no escape. " could be bad.", Auron remarks. Then he motions with his head to a tanker near us. "That! Knock it down!". "What?", I exclaim. "Trust me, you'll see.", he replys. Then he proceeds to do what he said. I follow his lead until the tanker falls into the fire beneath the bridge, making the whole building explode and all the bugs dead."Go", Auron directs. I nod and then we both jump and start to run across the broken building. A series of explosions went off as we ran. When we got to the end of the bridge, I grunted and pushed off with my feet, jumping up and over the fire beneath me. I grab on to a ledge of another part of the broken road and shout Auron's name, who has mysteriousley appeared right in front of me."Auron!", I shout again as we are levitated into a huge portal like thing that is Sin."You are sure?", Auron asks, to no one in particular. I grunt and get half of my body up on the ledge."This is it.", says Auron as he reaches down, grabs me by the collar, and pulls me up."This is your story. It all begins here.". And then he disappears in a bright light. I see a huge white hole, and I yell,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", as I was sucked into Sin. A few minutes later, I heard a voice.."Hey! Hey!" "My..old man?", I thought as I realized I was in a strange bubble like formation, with buildings around me, and a huge flaming Zanarkand symbol made out of rocks behind me. I spotted a blue platoform, with someone on it. I started to swim toward it, to only be stopped short. In front of me, was a little boy with brown hair, and a blue and yellow outfit. I thought about a lot of things..Like where I was, what I had gotten myself into. I started to feel lightheaded, and then, sleepy.I think..I had a dream..A dream of being alone.. I wanted someone, anyone, beside I didn't have to feel alone anymore...I woke up on a slab of stone, with half of my body in water. I looked up and saw a bird perching on top of the slab. I looked around and saw I was in some kind of ruins. "Anybody there?", I yelled. "Auron!" "HEY!" I watch as the bird flew away, toward a big castle like thing, with dark clouds around it. I started to swim toward it, and I climbed up the steps of one of the stones blocking my path. I see a blue circle on one of the crumbling pillars ahead of me, and I investigate. "What's this? Nope, can't read it.", I sigh, as I see a brown chest in front of me. I stoop down to open it, and I find a bag of gil inside! I estimated about 500 of it.. I put it in my pocket and then kept swimming on until I finally got to the big castle structure. I walk up the steps to it, and I find another one of those blue spheres with a bronze ring around it. I again walk to it and touch it, and once I again I feel instantly healed. Then, I see a long platform going across the water. I start to walk on it, and when I see a fork, I take the left, and find another chest with a strange clear vial inside it. I shrug and put it in my pocket with the bag of gil. Then I go back to the fork and start going the other way..As I walk across the path, I hear a strange rumbling noise, and then the path collapses under my feet and I fall into the water below. I start to swim to land but I am stopped by a strange green fish jumping out of the water above me, followed by two more of them! I dive down after them, and unsheathe my sword, and begin to fight them. I swing my sword at the first one, effectiviley killing it, and then the two other fish swarm me! I could feel their teeth biting into my flesh, and I felt much weakened. I reached into my back pocket, looking for something to use against the fish. My hand grasped a vial of some sort, and when I brought it up to my face, I found it was in fact indeed a vial, with light green liquid inside it. I pull the stopper off of it and then drink it down. I could see some sparkles form above my head, and then I felt much better. I attacked again with my sword at the 2nd fish, to have only it evade it! I try again, and this time I sucessfly hit it. It died in a colorful pattern of rainbow ripples, like it's companion before also did. The 3rd fish just stared at me, like it was plotting it's next move. Then, a huge monster like fish came up behind me! It had a big mouth, and a cage like underbelly. It swam past me, grabbing the 3rd fish, and then let go of it, instead focusing on me. I drew my sword once more, and proceeded to attack it. I dodged as it lunged forward, almost chomping my leg off! I swung my sword at it, and when I hit it, it just stared at me. I took the hint and quickly tried to swim away. It started to chase me,so I quickly swam toward a wall, and then turned at the last second. CRASH! It slammed right into it, but it was more angry then hurt. I quickly came up for air, and then as I went under the water again, it was right behind me. I swam forward, spotting a door like hold in the wall ahead. I swam as fast as I could, and right as I reached it, I could feel my legs in the creatures mouth. But then, it slammed into the wall, letting out a huge gush of breath and bubbles, propelling me through the darkness.I woke up lying on a slab of stone once more. But in front of me, I could see some rubble, and a set of stairs. I decided to run up them and see where they took me. When I got to the top, I saw there was some rubble blocking my way. I pressed my hands against one of the pieces and grunted, and pushed it out of the way. I finally pushed all of the rubble out of the way to make a clear path, and then I stepped into a large circular room, with even more rubble, pillars, and water leaking everywhere. "Cold..", I muttered to myself, rubbing at my arms."Need..f-fire." I looked around and again saw another blue sphere with a bronze ring around it. I touched it once more, and again felt fully healed. I looked around once more and then saw a fire pit, with three charred, wet looking logs inside it. I sighed, and then spotted a door in front of me. I walked into it, and found my self in another room filled with rubble and leaks. In front of me was a desk like thing, with a drawer stikcin gout, I peked inside it, and found two pieces of flint! I exited the room to be back in the large one, where I then entered another door, only to find a dark hallway awaiting me. I sighed and turned around, to find myself staring at another treasure chest! I grinned and bent down to open it, to find another strange clear vial. I put it into my pocket, and then proceed to climb up a set of stairs. I stop abruptly and and look to my right. A dead bouquet of flowers in a holder on the wall catches my eye. I grabbed them and then kept running up the stairs. I was met by more rubble, and as I ran around them, I could see the bottom floor. I almost ran into another treasure chest as I was looking down. I crouched to open it, and found a dark green vial. I quickly stored it in my back pocket and then I ran back down to the first floor. I crouched by the fire pit and then proceeded to light the bouquet of flowers with the two rocks I had found. Sparks flew, but it didn't light. All of a sudden, a huge lightning bolt struck right near me. I jumped back in panic, only to see the fire was going strong. I smiled and laid back. "I need food!", I grumbled to myself. And then I fell fast asleep..A bright flash before my eyes took me to a dream.. I was in a strange place, with some stairs and a desk in front of looked like a house. Then, Auron appeared. " What do you want?" I grumbled. "It was a bad call. Your team lost because of you." Auron said as he looked at me. "You came to say that?" I snapped. "It's been..ten years.. I thought you would be crying..", Auron murmured, walking own the stairs and right past me. "Who me?", I asked, waving my arm in front of me to prove my point. The little boy with the purple hood from Zanarkand appeared at the toip of the steps. "You cried.", he murmered. Then, there was another bright flash, and then I woke up. I was sitting down, in front of the fire, with my head and hands resting on my knees. Bleary, I lifted my head up, only to panic and lunge forward. The fire was going out to a few embers. "Wait! Wait!", I yelled. "uh, Agh! Just hold on! I'll get more wood!", I said as I quickly got to my feet. I stopped short when a lightning bolt struck, lighting up the whole room, also illuminating a spindle thin creature with fangs and a purple hide. It quickly ran around the room and then jumped right in front of me, making me jump back. I quickly drew my sword, and jumped toward it, trying to hopefully get a hit. I hit it, and then I jumped back, and then it jumped at me with its claws and ran them on my chest, and then jumped back. I stifiled a shriek of pain, and then I jumped toward it and hit it once more. It kept going like this for about another minute, and then the door behind me exploded in a shower of rubble. In the midst of it, a young girl and about four other men stood with guns. The girl was wearing a red, green, and peach bodysuit like thing, with a red mask and black goggles. She calmly walked over to me, and then got into a stance, and held out her hand to the creature, beckoning it. "You're on my side? Cool!", I exclaimed as she pulled a small grenade out of her pocket and threw it at the creature. It exploded, hurting the creature while I kept running in and hitting it. Then, she threw one more grenade, and the the creature was no more. The girl stood there for a minute, and then took off her goggles. My mouth hung open for a second, but then I quickly closed it and put my hands on my knees. "Whew!", I exclaimed. "That was close." The girl looked at the men and they quickly ran to me, with one of them yanking me up by my hair. "Hey! Lemme go!", I yelled. They all pointed their guns at me. "Fryd ec drec?", one said. "Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!", another said. "Oac! Ed ec cu!" another said. One of them quickly drew a short knife and held it to my throat. "Fa gemm ed?", he grunts.  
"Fyed!" "Fryd ev ed ec risyh?", the strange girl says. The one with the knife points it at her. "Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." he says. ""E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic!" the girl says commandingly. Then she puts her hands behind her back and tilts her head, looking at me. Then she walks over and says into my ear, "Cunno", as I gasp and feel her knee jamming into my stomach. As I pass out, I see her look at me one more time,and then walk away, two of the men follow her, and then turn around and walk back toward me. Then I black out. I wake up on a metal surface, and I see two of the men standing guard. I start to get up, but then one of them notices and jams me in the chest with his gun, making me fall backwards on my bum. "Ced, lybdeja!", he grunts. "Hey that hurt s!",I exclaim. ""Hu sujehk, rayn?" "Whoa..ok..", I say as a door lifts up behind him. The man turns around and bows quickly. One of the men, with a bright yellow mohawk, blue overalls, and a tattoo on his chest walks over to me, with the strange girl not far behind. "Caynlr res!", he commands. One of the guards pull me to my feet. The strange mohawk man makes grunting noises, and strts to make motions with his hands that look like they might signify swimming. "Right, whatever.", I scoff. "Tu oui hud cbayg?", he asks confusingly. Then he points to a necklace of some sort and then to the water. "I said I don't understand!", I say, shaking my head. "Ehcumahla!",one exclaims, thrusting his gun into my chest. "Fyed!", the strange girl exclaims. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful!", she says. "You..you understand me?", I exclaim. One of the men hits me in the back of the head with his gun."Alright, I'll work!", I grumble. The men leave me, and then it was just me and the girl. "Oh, almost forgot!", she exclaims. She shows me how to teach new spells and ablities for myself. I walk over to the side of the ship and then spot a huge machine. "What's this?", I wonder. "Some sort of crane?". "Rao, oui! Kad yfyo vnus drana!" the man with the mohawk shouts. "All right all right you don't need to shout!", I grumble. I go and talk to the other men and one of them gives me another vial with a light green liquid inside. I grin and stuff it in my pocket, hearing it clank against my other belongings. I spot another blue sphere with a bronze ring, and I go to touch it. After I am healed, I go and try to talk to the strange girl again. "We've found some ancient ruins right beneath us!", she exclaims. "It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it,..and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" I murmer in agreement. "All right! Let's get to work!" 'Roger!", I say, and then I jump on the railing on the boat and dive off, while the girl signals the other men to dive also. I see the girl follow me as I follow a deep chain going down. We are met by some razor prihanas on the way, but she quickly takes care of them by stealing more grenades from them and chucking them, while I hit them with my sword. We quickly defeat them,and we press on. We enter a strange room, with a glowing panel. I swim over to it and start pounding it with my fist. The girl just looks at me with a funny expression on my face, and then the door opened. I swam through, with the girl not close behind, and found myself face to face with a big metal contraption.I ignore it for the moment and see another door. I swim through it to find another metal contraption. I do the reasonable thing to do. I hit on it with my fists a couple of times, and it starts to glow a bright blue and spin. I swim back down the hallway, only to be met by a huge squid like creature. I draw my sword, and I see the girl get her grenades ready. I quickly murmer a spell I had taught myself, and I could see a blue and white hue form around me and the girl for a second and then disappear. I felt much stronger, and so I tried to hit the squid and see if my strength had gotten better. It defenitley had, because the squid roared in pain and went after me with its tentacles. It wrapped them around me, and then I could feel a painful electrical shock, like it was draining the life out of me. Then I heard a explosion and saw smoke, and I knew the girl had thrown a grenade. With the squid distracted, I quickly wriggled my way out of its tentacles and hit it with my sword. It roared once more and then swam around the metal contraption. I quickly signaled to the girl, and she went around one way while I went around the other, trapping it. The girl and I took turns hitting it and throwing grenades, and then I hit it with my sword once more, and it dissolved into rainbow ripples. The girl pointed to a hole in the wall, and beckoned me to follow her and swam through it. As I followed her up the chain back up to the ship, I could see the thing we were just exploring clearly. It looked like a huge airship. I stared at in wonder for a minute, and then climb back up on the ship with the other men and the girl. I could overhear their conversation as they earnestly talked amongst themselves. ""Fa vuiht dra airship!" "Dra naluntc fana nekrd." They start walking toward the door in the middle of the ship, and I started to follow them. "Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?" One of them notices me and shoves me back. "Oui, uidceta!" he says. "Hey! I helped out didn't I?" I yelled as the door closed. I sighed and walked over to the side of the ship and sat down. "Uhhh..hungry..", I grumbled. Then, the strange girl came out of nowhere and placed a tray of food in front of me, kicking me in the shoulder to get my attention. "Whoa! Right on!", I exclaim, as I scarf down the food. Then, I couldn't breathe! I started to choke, and the girl exclaims, "Hey!" and quickly tosses me a canteen of water. I quickly chug it down, and I felt much better. "It's because you eat too fast!", the girl says. I stand up, laugh, and stretch. The girl walks up behind me and exclaims, "Hey!". I turn around to face her and I smile. "Why hello there, what's your name?" "Rikku.", she replies. "Whoa! You really do understand!" I jump up and wave my arms and laugh. "Why, didn't you say so earlier? I ask questioningly. "I didn't get a chance too!", she explains. "Everybody thought oui were a fiend!" "Uhh,"we"?, I repeat, confused. "Oh, oui means you!", Rikku explains. I pause. "Who are you guys anyway?" I ask. 'We're Al Bhed! Can't you tell?", Rikku asks. "Wait, you're not an Al Bhed hater are you?", she asks suspicously."I don't even know what an Al Bhed is.." I say, utterly confused. "Where are you from?", Rikku asks. I smile. "Zanarkand. A blitzball player! Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!", I cheer. Rikku looks at me in a strange way, and then asks, "Did you..hit your head or something?". "Umm, you guys hit me.", I clarify. "Oh, right.." Rikku remembers. "Do you remember anything before that?" So I told her all there was to tell about Zanarkand..about life there, blitzball, and Sin's attack...and about how Auron and I were engulfed in this light..I just said things as they came to mind..But then I started to wonder..I turn to Rikku, who seems to be thinking.."Did I..say something funny?", I ask, confused. "You were near Sin..", Rikku replies. "Don't worry! You'll be better in no time! They say your head gets funny when Sin is near..Maybe you just had some kind of dream?", Rikku asks. "You mean I'm sick?", I ask. "Because of Sin's toxin, yeah.", Rikku replies. "You sure?", I ask. "Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore..Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago..So..no one plays blitzball there..", Rikku explains. I am in shock, but I quickly recover. "What do you mean, a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!", I exclaim. Rikku stays quiet, thinking some more.."You said..you play blitzball?", she asks slowly. I go "uh huh". "You know, you should go to Luca! Someone might know you, or you might find someone you recognize!", Rikku exclaims. "Luca?", I repeat. Rikku shakes her head and starts pacing back and forth for a bit, and then stops and taps me on the shoulder. "Okay! Leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca! Promise!" She scoffs. "You would rather stay here?" "Oh no uh uh!" I say quickly. "Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here." She struts away, and then stops and turns around."Oh, and one more thing, don't tell anybody your from Zanarkand okay? Yevon says it's a holy place, you might upset someone!", and with that she turns and walks inside the ship once more. I say "Oh, uh huh", and then lean back against the railing. My Zanarkand, some kind of holy place? Yeah right, I thought. Since when? Yevon? Sin? Luca? I thought Sin just took me to a faraway place, that I could go back in a day or two. But a thousand years into the future? "No way!", I exclaim, kicking the crane like contraption. The boat starts to shake, and I fall backward. I hear a large rumble, and a large spout of water rises from the sea. Two of the men come out and then roll head over heels over the deck. Rikku and the other men look over the of them shouts, "Sin!". They all shout to each other in their strange language in panicked voices. "Sin ec lusa!" "Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" Sin hits the ship, I fall overboard and I am sucked into a gigantic whirlpool. The last thing I see before I black out is the men and Rikku looking over the side of the ship. Then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2-Besaid

Chapter II

I wake up with my face in water. I open my eyes, and a trail of bubbles escapes from my mouth. I grunt and quickly swim upwards to

get air. As I break the surface, I look around, and I see a tropical island in front of me. "Rikku"!, I exclaim, looking around. All of a

sudden, something hit me in the back of the head. I turned and picked up the object. "Blitzball!", I exclaimed, studying it, then looking

back to the island. A group of people in strange straw colored outfits wave at me. "Hey! You ok?", one shouts out to me."Hey!", I yell.

Then I go underwater, and then I rise up quickly and head butt the blitzball into the air, and then I do my Sphere Shot in the air, making

the ball zoom toward land. The guy who shouted to me dodges out of the way as the blitzball narrowly misses his big head. "Whoa ho

ho! Heheh.", he chuckles. I start to swim toward them, but then I get sidetracked by another chest! I smile and walk over on a little

strip of beach to open it. Inside, I find what looks like a crest, in the shape of the moon. I shrug and deposit it into my back pocket.

Then I finally swim back to the group of men. As I look closer, the guy who seems to be the leader has a blue bandana, and a huge curl

of red hair. He stands with his back to me, talking and gesturing to two men while I wait. Then as the men walk off, he turns around

and is visibly surprised. The other men surround me. "Yo! Hiya!", I say shyly, rubbing the back of my neck. "You..wanna..try that

move..one more time?", the leader asked slowly. I smiled and pumped my fist down. Finally, things were starting to look up. One of the

men throws a blitzball, which I bounce on my head and then jump and kick it across the water, leaving a white trail of foam. The men

gape and stare and murmur to themselves as the leader looks at me. "You no amateur. Who do you play for?" "The Zanarkand Abes!", I

say proudly. The men gasp and murmur even more as their leader looks at me strangely. "What team you say again?" "I meant..forget

that!", I wave off with my hand. "I got too uhh.. close to Sin, and my head's all foggy like. So I don't know where this place is. Or even

where I came from..", I say sadly. "Sin's toxin got to you. But you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!", the leader and the men take a step

back and then do a sign resembling the one I saw the kids do back in Zanarkand. The leader turns to the men. "All right back to

practice!". He turns back to me and grasps my hand. " I'm Wakka. Coach and Captian of the Besaid Aurochs brudda!". My stomach

growls in response. "What? You hungry? Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!", Wakka says cheerfully as he walks into the

forest. I felt like I could I trust this Wakka, so I had to ask. "Uhhh..It's true Zanarkand was destroyed right? A thousand years ago? So

it's all just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?, I ask carefully. Wakka's face turns solemn. "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities

in Spira. Big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a

look. He gestures to the island, which I notice has big metal contraptions all around, with trees and flowers grown on them. "Sin came,

and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you

ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though... is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some

goofballs did way back when! Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it

sometimes, you know?" It was just as Rikku said. Wakka and Rikku couldn't both be lying..why would they? "Hahaha!", Wakka chuckled.

Then he grabbed me in a headlock. "But you from the Zanarkand Abes! That was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying the team never

existed ya? But you gotta a team living in a luxury like that must've een pretty soft eh?" I appreciated the fact that Wakka was trying to

cheer me up. But at that time, all I could think about was...everything that happened to me-all this-started with Sin. I walked over to

the water and stared out at the sea. Maybe if I could find Sin one more time, I could go home! For now, I'd just live life until that time

came. No more worrying about where, or when, I it was hard not to think of home. But I started to feel better already. A little

better...maybe. I spot yet another blue sphere with a bronze ring and quickly touch it, and then I hear Wakka call "Hey! This way! And I

follow him as he leads me through the forest, until we get to a large cliff, with a big lake of water at the bottom. I stare at it in wonder,

oblivious to the fact Wakka was slowly moving behind me. Then,I felt a push, and I found myself falling toward the water! I sank for a

moment, and then came back up just in time to see Wakka dive in after me. "What's the big idea?", I exclaim. Wakka just winks and

starts to swim. I follow him, taking a little time to admire the beautiful reefs when suddenly we are attacked by piranaha fish. I draw my

sword and Wakka pulls out a blitzball, resting it in the crook of his right arm, with his left arm extended, like he was blocking himself. I

kill three of the fish with one swipe of my sword, and then Wakka pulls back and lets the blitzball loose and hits the remaining fish,

making them dissolve into the rainbow ripples. As we swim I spot yet another chest and quickly swim over to it. Inside it was a couple

of light green vials. I put them in my pocket and swam on. Soon, we came to a dead end. I look around, only to find Wakka is missing!

Then, he comes up from underwater and again gets me in a headlock. "Lemme go!", I say. "Got a favor to ask ya." "You want me on

your team right? I sigh. "A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there

will recognize you! Then you can go back to your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!" I float on my

back, solemnly. "Sure thing." I swim downwards and go into a dark hole. Behind me, on the surface, I can hear Wakka say, "Dude! Our

team is going to rock eh?" Then he swims after me. As we swim and then walk onto land, onto a cliff once more, I see a small village. I

thought then that blitzball and Sin were the only things that Spira and Zanarkand had in common. I wasn't too far off either. Wakka

comes out from behind me and explains, "This is where I was born. I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten

years ago. Ten years...and we never won a , after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right." My stomach growls and

I follow Wakka down the path to the village."So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought

about the game." " Ten years without a single win will do that.", I remark. "My first match last year was my big chance. But something

else was on my mind. I couldn't focus." "Nice excuse!" I snickered. "Hey hey!". Wakka says, waving his hands defensivley. "So you want

to win the next tournament-go out with a bang?" Wakka nods. "So, what's our goal?" " I don't care how we do. Long as we play our

best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy." " No no no no no!", I protest. " If I say whats our goal, you say victory!" "Victory? You

serious?", Wakka says, dumbfounded. I nod, and we keep walking. Soon we run into the two men Wakka was talking to earlier. I study

them and I see the older one has red spiky hair, with overalls, and the younger one has black hair tied into a ponytail and a chest

guard tied with strings. "Ah, the one from the sea!", the older one remarks. "Be on guard! There're fiends on the road today!", the

younger guy warns. "After surviving your run-in with Sin, it would be a shame if anything happened now..", the older one says. Then

they both walk away. "Who were they?", I ask Wakka. "Luzzu and Gatta-Crusaders.", Wakka replies. "Crews of what?", I ask,

confused. "What, you forgot that too?" , Wakka asks cheerfully. I hang my head in despair. "Hey, sorry. Don't worry about it, I'll help you

out." I lift my head and look at him. "Cool. In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!", I reply proudly. "Cool.

About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village." And with that we alk down to the entrance of the

village. "Besaid Village!", Wakka says cheerfully, while clapping his hand on my shoulder. "They got any food there?", I moan. Wakka

points to a far off hut. "We'll get you something over there later. Take a look around first. Let's see..." Wakka points off toward a huge

blue tent. "The Crusaders lodge is over yonder. Luzzu and Gatta are usually there." Then he starts to walk off, but stops abruptly. "oh,

right.", he mutters. Then he beckons to me. "Over here!" I follow him over behind the village wall. "Huh? What's up?", I ask. He studys

me and then says, "You remember the prayer right?" I didn't know it in the first place to tell the truth. ""Man, that's like the basics of

the basics. Alright, I'll show you." He does the sign that he and the Aurochs did on the beach when they first met me. Still bowed over,

he lifts up his head and looks at me. "Ok, now you try." I do a kind of lame copy of his signs. "Hey, not bad! Now, go present yourself to

the temple summoner!" Then Wakka walks off. Anybody blitzball player would know that prayer. It was the blitzball sign for victory. I

come out from behind the wall, with my hands still in a curved oval shape, staring at it, and then I flex my hands and move them around

as I walk into the village. I start by exploring the huts, and to my delight, I found three more chests! I found more light green vials and

I moved on, heading into the Crusader's Lodge. I spotted Luzzu and Gatta sitting down, and then I came over and stood behind them.

Gatta noticed me and turned around. "Hey! You were attacked by Sin right? Recently was it?", he asked. "I think so." I nod.

"Wait..you're not hiding anything are you?", Gatta asks suspiciously. "Why would I?", I asked. "If Sin is nearby, it will attack the island

for sure. But it hasn't..I wonder why..", Luzzu wondered. "I hang my head. "I'm sorry. I really don't know anything. To tell the truth, I

don't even know what the Crusaders are.", I admit. "Sin..the toxin..", Luzzu murmurs. "Gatta! Tell him who we are!", he directs. "Yes

sir! The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin! We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero

Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders eight hundred years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later, our ranks grew and we called ourselves the

Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!" "What, you've been fighting eight hundred years and you still haven't beat it?" "Well,

we've steered Sin away from towns many times! And that's all we can do. Nobody's ever been able to defeat it. Our mission as

Crusaders is to protect the temples, towns, villages, and people of Spira.", Luzzu explains. "So then whose job is it to defeat Sin?", I

ask, confused. "Is Sin's toxin really this bad, sir?", Gatta asks, bewildered. "It does seem rather bad... We could just tell you, but I think

it's better for you to try and remember. Go pray at the temple. Perhaps Yevon will help you regain your memory.", Luzzu commands. I

nod and walk out of the Crusader's Lodge and into the temple. Several people are praying on their knees to statues. It was there..in

that place..I realized how different this world was from my own. I walked over to a huge new looking statue with a guy in robes holding

a staff placed by a set stairs going up to some double doors. A priest comes up behind me. " Ten years have passed since Lord Braska

became high summoner. And finally we receive a statue for our temple." He bows to the statue. "What's a high summoner?", I ask.

Everybody gasps and looks at me. " I...I got too close to Sin's, uh, toxin.", I stammered quickly. It was funny hearing myself make the

same excuse over and over. Funny, and a little sad. "The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of

Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come

down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon.", the priest says as he bows again to the statue. So what he meant...was that we should

respect some kinda great men or something like that...I figured. I walk out of the temple and I head straight for Wakka's hut. When I

walk in, Wakka is sitting down on the floor by a low table and he looks up at me. "Sorry, man. No time for lunch yet.", he apologizes.

"Take a nap! You look bushed." "Thanks.", I reply, and I lay down on the bed next to him. Right before I fall asleep, the priest comes in

and says to Wakka, "You could at least go see how they are doing.". "We can't interfere! It's a rule!", Wakka exclaims. "But, it's been

nearly..", the priest says, walking out of the hut with Wakka following him. I fall asleep then. In my dream, I hear the priest's voice. 'But,

it's been nearly..", then another voice. "It's been nearly a day already." "Perhaps you could go look for us." "People are already

searching for him now." The setting is Zanarkand, about ten years ago. A beautiful woman and a man are speaking on a boat. The man

turns and walks away, into the small crowd of six to eight people waiting on the dock. "Thank you.", she whispers. I see my younger

self, with my light brown hair and blue and yellow clothes. The woman, who is my mother, squats down to meet me in the eyes. "Who

cares whether he comes back or not?", I say snidely. "But he might die!", my mother exclaims. "Fine let him!" "Do you..do you hate him

so?",my mom asks softly. I nod. "But if he dies, you will never be able to tell him how much you hate him." Then, my dream fades, and I

wake up in Wakka's hut, alone. "Wakka?", I call out. I get up, and then walk outside and look around. I go into the temple and find

Wakka there, with the priest. "Is something wrong?", I ask. "The summoner hasn't returned from the trial.", Wakka says solemnly. He

looks up at the double doors. "Eh?", I say, confused. "Well, apprentice summoner really.", he replies. "Ah?", I ask, still confused.

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the

apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?" "So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right,

I got it.", I nod. "A day's already gone by.", Wakka says, with a worried look on his face. "Is it particularly dangerous in there?", I ask

slowly. "Sometimes..yes." "Then why don't you go in and help?", I ask. "There are guardians in there already, and besides it's

forbidden.", Wakka replies. I run halfway up the stairs, angry. "Hey, but what if somethin' happens? What if the summoner dies!?", I ask

angrily. "The precepts must be obeyed!", the priest says commandingly, raising his arm. "Like I care!", I say, running up the stairs and

pushing open the doors. Behind me I hear the panicked gasps of the people who were praying. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea

after all. I find myself in a small square room, with a glyph on a wall in front of me. I walk to it and I decide to touch it.I put my glove

incased hand to it, and the glyph ripples and disappears. Then, as I turn, another glyph reappears on the right wall, and as I touch it, it

also ripples, and then the wall slides up to reveal stairs going down. I run down them halfway to find a holder in the wall with a light

green sphere resting on it. I grab the sphere and I run down to another set of doors, which seem to be locked. I see a small circle like

holder, and I put the sphere in it to see what happens. The sphere glows for a moment, and then the doors open. I walk through them,

and I grab the sphere, which I notice has a series of glyphs inscribed on it.I run down a corridor, and I see a small gold circlet in the wall

to my left. I place the Glyph Sphere into the holder, and the wall slides up to reveal another holder, only this time with a glowing purple

sphere. I ignore it for the moment and I keep running and I find a holder on the wall to my left, and some strange moving glowing

symbols to my right. I touch the symbols, and the wall slides up to reveal a small room with small purple lines zig-zagging to a small

glowing holder with a blue sphere in it. I grab the blue sphere, and the purple lines disappear. I walk out and put the blue sphere in the

holder across from me. The wall glows, and then disappears in a flash of symbols to reveal another room with a pedestal with the blue

sphere in it. I remember the purple sphere and I quickly run back and grab it. I look around for another holder, and then I remember the

small room where I got the blue sphere. I walk in and place the purple sphere into the holder. I see a purple line form and shoot across

the room. I walk out and I round the corner just in time to see a dead end with three symbols on its wall blow up, revealing a treasure

chest. I grin and run over to it. When I open it, a strange red symbol glows and then fades. I shrug and then I take what looks like a

green and blue staff with a big round ball with beads on the very top of it. I look at it and then I discover it folds up into my pocket. I go

back to the pedestal and I decide to push it. I see a little outline of a square in the room and I push the pedestal on top of it, making

the pedestal sink down. "Hey!" I turn to find Wakka staring at me with a strange look on his face."What's gotten into you?" he asks, as

he comes and stand beside me. "Hey, it's ok! Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a

tradition. Very important."he reassures, as I stare at him. "What about you?", I ask questioningly. "Me? I'm a guardian.", Wakka replys

proudly. "A guardian? I ask." Wakka moves his hands in a defending postion while that moment, the pedestal disappears into

the floor, with a bright flash of light. I look down in wonder as we find ourselves on a colorful platform. It jerks, making me cry out,

"Whoa!", and starts to sink down. "Summoners go on a pilgrimage to every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in

there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other is thinking. Well, now that we've come this far...might as

well go all the way!" . The platform stops, and Wakka walks ahead down a long corridor, with me trailing behind. We walk into a small

round room, with more steps going to a upside down teardrop shaped door, with statues and torches around the room. Sitting at the

bottom of the steps is a woman with a strange black low cut dress, with fur on the edges and the bottom half made out of belts, with a

tiny silver of her leg with a black garter on it. Her long black hair is in a bun, with long strands falling out, with multicolored beads and

rods with more beads sticking out of her bun and on her strands. As we walk in, Wakka puts a hand to his forehead and silently

groans. "What are you doing here? Didn't think we would be able to handle it?", the woman says in a harsh icy tone as she stands up

and walks silently to Wakka. I look at the other person here. He was like a blue cat, only more scary. He had a multicolored kilt like

garment on his bottom half, and he had wide feather like shoulder pads extending from his shoulders. A long blue tail whipped behind

him as he stared at me for a second, and then turned away. He had yellow cat like eyes, and a horn that seemed to be broken. "No,

uh..it's just.", Wakka stammers. The woman continues to stride to us. "See, I told you she gets mad easy.", Wakka, whispers, elbowing

me. She walks up to Wakka and stares him in the eye. "Is the summoner all right?", I ask, worried. The woman stares at me and lets

out a little gasp. "Who are you?" Then, we hear a rumbling, and then the door starts to slowly open. Bright light enfolds a beautiful girl,

with dark brown hair and green and blue beads hanging from somewhere in the folds of her hair. We walk forward to the bottom of the

stairs. Now that I can see her more clearly, she has a white crisscrossing top, and a yellow sash with a huge multicolored flower, with

small little flowers going around the sash itself, and two ties hanging from it, and she is also wearing a dark blue ankle length skirt with

a slit up to her knee in one side, and small white flowers on the edge. She walks a little forward, and then she starts to fall. Everyone

gasps, and I move forward to catch her. The blue cat like creature beats me there though. He catches her in the nick of time. We all

breathe a sigh of relief, as she starts to get up. She turns to us, and I gasp quietly. She is radiant. She runs her hands in her hair, and

then brings her head up, and opens her eyes. Her left eye is green, and her right is blue. "I have done it! I have become a summoner!",

she exclaims quietly. Then we all walk back to the top of the stairs in the praying room. She bows, and then strides down. I stayed for a

minute, still in shock and awe. Man, was I surprised. And here I was, thinking summoners were all old geezers. I ran down the stairs

and ran outside. I paused a minute, hearing Wakka call, "Hey! Over here!". I walked over to him, just to be grabbed in a headlock and

dragged to the middle of the village."What? Ow!", I exclaimed. "Wait till you see this!", Wakka said excitedly. "I can't see anything!", I

reminded. Wakka let go of me and then turned to the new summoner standing in a bright circle. "Ready!", he signals. She nods. "Ok",

she says shyly. Then she walks a few steps forward, holding a staff. Then, she spreads her arms and stands diagonal. Then, all of a

sudden, a large ring of glowing, spinning symbols surrounds her, and strange lights come from them. She has a small smile on her face,

and as I watch, the lights all group together in the sky and then make an oval, which clouds then part in a dark swirling vortex to let a

large multicolored beast through, flying down to the new summoner. It lands in front of her, and I can see it more clearly. It is a very

large bird like creature, with multicolored wings, claws, and yellow C shaped parts coming out of its body, with three gold rings hanging

on one of them. At the back, it has a long white mane with a tie in it. The new summoner walks slowly up to it, and very carefully

strokes the bird's beak. It grumbles with pleasure, and the new summoner turns to us, with a small smile on her face. Everybody

cheers, and Wakka and Lulu run up to her, comforting her and congratulating her. I stay behind, still studying the bird. I had never seen

anything like it in my life. Sure it was a little scary, but still...I could feel a strange kind of gentleness from it. My gaze shifts to the new

summoner, the small smile on her face now a big grin. Then, the beast, who had been named Valefor, flew off back into the clouds.

Afterwards, we all celebrated for a while, and then darkness fell. I remember... That night, we talked for the first time. I didn't know it

then, but after that night, everything changed. For everyone...For me...Wakka takes me to a huge bonfire in the middle of the village,

right where the new summoner summoned her first aeon, as I found out it was called. The Aurochs were standing in front of it, waiting

for us it seemed. ""Let me introduce you to the team. This guy wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory's a

little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd! Come on, say

hi!" Wakka pushes me forward in front of him. I rub my neck shyly. "Uh... Hi, guys. So, what's our goal?" "TO DO OUR BEST!", the

Aurochs cheer. I scoff, and Wakka explains to the Aurochs, ""Nope, we got a new goal now! Our new goal...is victory! To win every

match, to defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do is win! Easy, ya?". The

Aurochs murmur among themselves, "Victory..Victory..Victory! Victory! Victory!", they start to cheer. I turn my head and I see the new

summoner sitting with an old man and woman, and a young child. I turn back to the Aurochs, and then back to her. She sips her drink,

and then turns to look at me. She smiles, and then waves. I raise my hand, and then I walk toward her. She turns back to the people.

As I walk to her, the old man sees me. "You heathen!", he spat. "Stay away from the summoner!", the old woman warns. "You're a bad

man!", the little child chimes in. The summoner starts to get up. 'Lady Yuna, be careful!", the old man pleads. "But, it was really my fault

to begin with.", she replys softly. The old man groans, and the summoner walks to me. "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help

earlier", she says, bowing a little bit, not the usual Yevon bow, just a plain old little bow. "I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that... Wasn't I

not supposed to...Guess I...kind of overreacted.", I say sheepishly. ""Oh, no. I was...overconfident.", Yuna replies. There is an awkward

silence. I try to small talk with her, and succeed. "Um, I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!", I quickly say. Yuna gasps. "Really?", she

leans forward and clasps her hands on her chest. "Do you think I can become high summoner?", she asks with a big smile on her face. I

nod, and she giggles. The child comes up running then. "Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!", the child pleads. Yuna bends down

and looks the child in the eye, and smiles and nods. The child runs off, and she stands back up and turns to me. "So..tomorrow then.",

she says shyly. 'Tomorrow?", I ask. "We're going on the same boat, arn't we?", she says once again shyly. "Oh, really?", I ask, feeling

like an idiot. "We can..talk more.", she says, and with that, she walks back to the old couple and the young child. Wakka comes up

beside me and elbows me gently. "She's cute ya?" I smile and reply, "Yeah!". "Don't get no ideas!", Wakka says, half sternly, half joking.

"No promises there big guy!", I reply, smirking. "Hey, but what if she comes on to me?" "That's not going to happen. If you get tired let

me know. I had a bed made for you." And with that, Wakka turns and heads back to the Aurochs. I stare at Yuna for another minute

and then I head back to Wakka. "Hmm? Ready for bed?", Wakka asks. "Yeah.", I reply. "Good, sleep tight!", Wakka says. Then I head to

the Crusader's Lodge and I lie down. Soon I drift off into sleep...I find myself on a strange dock, and I see Yuna standing at the end. I

run over and stand beside her. "Where's that boat?", I ask. "Everyone will find us, if it doesn't come soon.", Yuna replies solemnly. "You

really sure it's ok?", I ask questingly. "Would you..take me to Zanarkand?", Yuna says once again solemnly. "Hey!", I hear Rikku's voice

and I turn to see her running toward me. Then I start to jog in place for some reason. "You said you would go with me!", Rikku says

accusingly, pointing her arm at me. "Oh, hey... I, uh...", I stammer. "I thought Wakka told you not to get any ideas?", Rikku says. "He

did?" Yuna turns to the sea. "Yeah! So you're coming with me!", Rikku chimes. "Hey! Stop dreaming!", I almost fall when I hear that

voice. "You? With a woman? You can't even catch a ball!", I turn to find Jecht staring at me from the shore. Then I see myself through

his eyes...a little boy crouching with his head between his hands. "Aww what's the matter?" I stay silent. "Gonna cry again? Cry cry

that's the only thing you're good for." "I hate you.", I mutter. "Huh? What'd you say?" I look up to find Rikku and Yuna standing behind

Jecht. "You have to speak loudly.", Yuna says. I stand up fully and stare at Jecht. "I hate you!", I yell. "Eh?", Jecht says. massaging his

neck. "That's the spirit!", Rikku cheers, jumping up and down. "You can do it!", Yuna chimes in, with her hands clasped. "I hate you!", I

wake up yelling. ""He's dead, okay? Dead! He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter

what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!", said the woman in black, and I remember

her name was Lulu, as I slightly open the flaps of the tent. I see her glaring at Wakka with her arms crossed, with Wakka shifting

uncomfortably from foot to foot. "But, he needed our help..", Wakka replied weakly. "Excuses again?", Lulu snaps, stepping forward.

"Yeah but..", Wakka says sheepishly. "That's it! No more! Enough Wakka!", Lulu repiles icily, and with that she storms off in a huff,

beads clacking and hair swishing. Wakka steps forward a few paces, and then hung his head, dejected. Then he turned toward the

tent and saw me peeking out, and as he walked toward me I step away from the flaps and sit down. Wakka walks in and sits down on

the bed across from me. "Scary! So..who's Chappu?", I ask curiously. "My little brother, Chappu.", Wakka replied grimly. "He looked like

you." "He's dead?" "He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I first heard on the day of the

tournament.", Wakka replys, with a tinge of regret in his voice. "Oh, so thats why.", I say. Wakka looks at me. "I became a guardian to

fight Sin, ya?" "Revenge then?" I ask. "That was the idea. I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother. Well,

after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not.", Wakka says with a small

smile on his face. "Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know? What I mean is...thanks, Wakka.", I reply

with a grin on my face, standing up and offering my hand to Wakka. "Heheh stop! You're embarrasing me!", Wakka chuckles, waving his

arms in front of himself. Then he walks out the door and goes back to his hut, while I lay down and fall back asleep. In the morning, I

yawn and walk outside, seeing Lulu and Wakka with a big blue sword standing in the middle of the village. When I approach Wakka, he

laughs. "Hey! Sleepyhead! Got something I want to give you!", He hands me the blue sword, which is like my old red sword with a curve at the point, and it seems to be made out of clear bubbles on the inside, with a dragon head like holder and a brown handle with

a red string. ""Whoa! You're giving this...to me?", I exclaim. Then I test it out by swinging it a couple of times, and as I bring it down

over my head, I hear Lulu say quietly, "That's the sword you gave Chappu." I turn my head to them. ""Well, he never used it. Where's

Yuna?", Wakka remarks. ""We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?", I ask imapatiently. "Yuna came to

this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started.", Wakka says solemny. "The Calm?", I ask. ""Since then, she's been like a little

sister to me and she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner.", Wakka explains.

"This is our journey. We should leave together.", Lulu says icily, with a very slight trace of sadness in her voice it seems. Then we hear a

thud, and we turn to find Yuna standing at the top of the stairs leading to the temple with a huge box. "You really don't need all that

luggage!", Lulu calls to her. "They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit.", Yuna explains. "This isn't a

vacation Yuna.", Wakka says. "I guess..I guess you're right.", Yuna says quietly, and starts down the steps to us. "Right! Off we go!",

Wakka cheers, and we head out of the village. As we walk up the hill, we are ambushed by a coyote.

"Here comes one now!", Wakka warns, already in his defensive stance. "Hey, why don't ya try out that sword I gave you?", he says. I

grin and I slash it at the coyote, making it roll over and die. "No problem!", I smirk. ""Not too shabby! You kept up with him pretty well.

Might make a good guardian someday.", Wakka says. Then, a big blue crane like bird flew in and hovered in front of us. "A flier! My kind

of customer!", Wakka smirked. Then he let his blitzball loose, and the bird fell to the ground and faded into a cloud of pyreflies. After

that we kept walking, and then we ran into what looked like a blue flan, with angry eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. "That...looks

like trouble.", Wakka said. "Heh! Watch this!", I smirk and I jump forward and slash my sword on it, only to hear a squishing sound, and

the flan grew angrier. ""Told you. Only magic can beat that thing. If you can't beat 'em down, you gotta use magic of an element they

don't like." "Magic? Element?", I say, confused. "Let's have our black mage show you what I mean. Lu! You're up!", Wakka calls. Then

Lulu runs up beside Wakka. "Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here.", she smirks. Then she proceeds to tell me about magic and

elements. She says magic and fiends have properties called elements. There are four elements: fire, ice, lightning, and water. Fire and

ice are opposed, as are lightning and water. "Spells of ice works well against fire fiends...and ice fiends are weak to fire magic.", she

explains. "I get fire and ice, but what about lightning and water?", I ask. ""Lighting and water are opposed, just like fire and ice. This

one here is a water fiend, which means...", and with that, she raises one arm, and a strange faint rainbow colored light forms around

her, and then she brings her arm down. The fiend is then struck with huge bolt of lightining, and it melts into a puddle of pyreflies. I toss

and flip my sword in the air and catch it, Wakka juts his ball against his chest and laughs, and Lulu bends down, with one hand on her

leg, resting. Then we countinue upward, and we finally get to the top of the hill. Lulu and Yuna stand at the top, looking over at the

small village below. "Take your time.", Lulu says quietly, and Yuna nods. "Let's get going, man!", I say imaptiently. "We're gonna wait.",

Wakka replys, and with that he crosses his arms. Yuna turns and walks slowly towards us. She stops next to Wakka."Are..you ready?",

he says slowly. "Hmm.", Yuna nods. Everybody walks off except for me. "What's going on?", I ask, and I run after them. We cross over

to a strange metal formation. Wakka imeaditley gets on his knees in front of it and bows. "Travelers pray here for a safe passage.

Chappu..he didn't pray that day..said he'd miss his boat..", Wakka said sadly. I follow his lead and bow down, as does Lulu and Yuna.

Then, we all straighten up, and we walk onward. Soon we come to a leafy place with what looks like ancient machina surrounding it.

Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna go ahead, and I trail behind them. Then, I hear a faint growling noise, and I look up. The strange blue cat

creature jumps from machina to machina until it lands in front of me, making me jump back. It growls with anger, muscles heaving, and it

punches the ground once with each hand, and then roars. I whip out my sword, and I proceed to attack it. I get a couple of good hits

in, but then a rainbow glow surrounds it, and then using its spear it carrys, he jumped into the air and landed on me. It kept going on

like this for a while, until he suddenly stopped. "Thats enough!" I heard Wakka yell. Then the creature straightned up, while Wakka

walked past him and clamped his hand on its shoulder. Then it shook its head icily and went off in the direction we were heading.

"What's with that guy?" "Kimarhi Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting.", Lulu replys. ""That's not what I

meant!", I reply crossing my arms over my chest. "He's another of Yuna's guardians.", Wakka explains. Then we hear loud giggling, and

we turn to Yuna. "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a

child!", she explains. Then we keep on going. Soon, we run into a huge black bird with sharp teeth and huge black wings. "A flyer!

That's your department, right?", I shout to Wakka. "True, true. But, uh... Why don't we let our summoner show us what's she's made

of?", Wakka replys. I nod, and I run back to the sidelines and I toss Yuna the blue staff I found in the Besaid Cloister of Trials. She runs

up beside Wakka and Lulu, staff at the ready. "Your first real battle! Let's see some style!", Wakka cheers. "Show us what your training

has taught you, Yuna!", Lulu encourages. "Ok!", Yuna chirps, and then proceeds to summon Valefor. Everyone moves out of range, and

then Valefor comes down and lands. Yuna runs over to him and lightly carreses him, and then taps him lightly. Then he flies up in the air,

and pulls his wings back, and unleases a big burst of sonic energy. The bird does the same thing to him, and it goes on for a little while

longer until Valefor did a special attack. He swooped in a circle, and then pulled his head back, and then shot a red laser into the

ground beneath the enemy bird. Then the ground exploded, killing the bird, which fell and exploded into pyreflies. Valefor threw his

head back and crowed. Then Yuna dismissed him, and we kept going, now under some beautiful waterfalls. Soon we are ambushed by

another bird. "Another one of those? No problem! Leave this one to me, ya? Say goodnight, birdie!", Wakka says smugly. Then he

readied his blitzball, and as the rainbow light came over him, he let the blitzball loose and and hit the creature, blinding it with a dark

cloud over its head. Then we did our normal thing and quickly defeated it. Then we moved on. We soon came to the beach, where the

boat was waiting for us. We climb aboard the ship, and as it starts to move, a little boy runs on the dock with all the other people

waving goodbye, crying and waving. Yuna then bows, and murmers, "Goodbye.", and we sail off...


	3. Replys to Reviews

Hi guys so I was wondering if u guys like this thingy? If not, I can always stop it...Reviews and tips for writing are very greatly

appreciated! So for my other Max/Fang fanfic: Just FYI, its my story. I can make it anyway I want. I dont have to make Max rebellious, or

not have Fang stammer or blush. "This is my story. If it doesn't go the way I want it...I'll end it here!" -Tidus, Final Fantasy X. So guys just

please dont criticize just give me some tips. And if you don't like it? then just f-ing f-k off! Go find another fanfic that actually intrests u!

Just don't criticize. Thanks. And...let me know if I should go on with the Final Fantasy story or not. I might start a new fanfic about

something else, but I will still update the Final Fantasy one when I have time. I have lots of schoolwor,k and stuff so... Im fairly new at

this, so plz again dont criticize. Thanks. -Dark (P.S: If you like Maximum Ride FanFics, look up my best friend's stuff. She is a very talented

author! (SilenceIsGolden15)


	4. Ideas!

Hey guys so I AM BRAIN DEAD for the moment. I cannot think of anything good to write about...I really need some help! I can write stuff about Final Fantasy, Mushi-Shi, LOTR, Docter Who, etc... Plz plz PM me with ideas! or review..thx! -Darkie


	5. Update

Ok guys! So I'm sorry for the long wait! I have been pretty busy with school and stuff... I am about to start Chapter 3 of this fanfic, (Ive written half a sentence down ;D) And if you guys want me to I can update my other fanfic (Just Fair warning it takes me about 1-2 months to write one of these chapters since I have such little free time but I will do the best I can! :) Thanks! ~Darkie


End file.
